How Could This Happen To Me?
by KimiUzumaki
Summary: How could this happen to me? Mustang's never gonna let me live this down. Oh man, how's Al gonna react? He's always wanted a cat, though.
1. Chapter 1

_How could this happen to me? Mustang's never gonna let me live this down. Oh man, how's Al gonna react? He's always wanted a cat, though._

"Fullmetal, I don't want you to do anything reckless," Mustang commanded, "Just go in and investigate, and write a report, understand?"

"Hmp! I'm not a kid," Ed replied hastily, "I know what to do!"

"Well then, get on it," Mustang said.

With that said, Ed and Al left on yet another mission assigned by Colonel Bastard. This time he wanted Ed to investigate a warehouse on the outskirts of Central. He, more specifically, wanted Ed to see what had caused all the numerous amounts of chimeras. They had apparently been causing a great deal of damage to the surrounding area. Not to mention the arising fear in the locals, many of which have gone missing.

The colonel thought this would be a damn simple job for Fullmetal. He just hopes Fullmetal doesn't screw this one up, like he always does. He only had to investigate. That was simple enough that even _he_ couldn't mess this one up. If he did, that would be like him not being to do flame alchemy, and he's the Flame Alchemist.

Ed and Al where on their way to Central's outskirts. Ed was cursing the Colonel for sending him on yet another mission when he was _supposed_ to be searching for the philosopher's stone. He could feel Al's hope draining like water going down in a sink, but faster. That's the reason he cursed Mustang for this. When he realized all he had to do was investigate and write a report, he thought he could finish this in a jiffy. Then he started faster toward his destination, hastily.

They had finally reached the abandoned house. They both went in, Ed a bit more bold, like he was signifying his existence here. Al as casually as an empty suit of armor can, if a suit of armor can act casually. It was very dark, but not pitch black. Ed was in the lead walking down the narrow hallway as they had started to investigate. All they could hear was Al's suit of armor clanking and the floor boards creaking.

When they came to the first door on the left, Ed signaled for Al to be quiet as they entered the room. The room had a window which allowed the refreshing moonlight to enter the room like the window could welcome guests. This particular room didn't hold much promise, for it was just a messy room filled with paper on every inch of the room. Notes scattered, trash adding to the mess, and dull-pointed pencils in a container toppled over. But as Ed still decided to look around for anything that might be of use.

It was no use, this room just held no promise, or did it. One particular paper had notes on how to fuse people with animals. Chimeras, to be exact, is what this paper had instructions to make, or _fuse._ They left without looking at this paper. Too bad, it sure would have helped them with their investigation.

The brothers continued to venture down the narrow hallway, searching every door that came into sight. '_Geez,_ _this is taking longer than I thought,'_ Ed said in his mind. He was getting frustrated at how prolonged this mission is getting. He just wanted to get this over with and search for the philosopher's stone. '_Damn that Bastard for assigning me this mission,' _Ed thought as he came to the end of the hallway. This was an extremely long hallway. Ed stopped to rest by the wall, but slid right down the secret entranceway.

Al hurried down to catch up with his brother, but ended up falling down the secret passageway, too.

"Oomph!" Ed said as the slide from the passage came to an end.

Then came Alphonse crashing down on his big brother, but _he_ was certainly bigger.

"OW!" Ed yelled as Alphonse came crashing down on him.

"Oh, sorry brother," Al apologized.

"Yeah yeah, can you just get off me?"Ed asked, clearly annoyed.

"Whoops," Al said as he got up off Ed.

As Ed got up, he started to rub his back from the pain of having a giant suit of armor land on him. You try feeling that. Then Ed had noticed he could finish that report in a nanosecond now that they found this clandestine, new hallway, which they both had immediately started to trek down. A grin spread across Ed's lips as they went down to the place that could help him finish that damn report.

**A.N. : You like it; it's my first chimera Ed fanfic. Don't review if you don't feel like it, but if you do, please list some mistakes so I can be sure not to make them again.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was another elongated hallway like the one upstairs, but his one didn't have any doors. But that didn't stop Ed from continuing down it. He was determined to show that Colonel Bastard what he could do. Ed and Al did seem to notice all the papers and notes on the floor like that one room upstairs. Although this place was a bit cleaner than the one upstairs.

Ed did stop to take a look, but to no avail. The notes had nothing significant, like the _one_ upstairs. All the papers were useless, and the ones that seemed to have something, just disappointed the brothers even more. Even through this, they still trekked down the hallway. With a new sound other than Al's clanking and the boards creaking.

At first, Ed and Al just assumed it was their imaginations, until that same sound got closer and closer. Ed and Al both look at each other simultaneously, confirming that it wasn't _just _their imaginations. They noticed that is was a growl, full of anger and fear, that kept the same tone. Ed and Al thought it must have been an animal, perhaps a dog. That's when they came to the end of the long, dark hallway, at a turn.

There was a door that looked like even Armstrong could go through without bending over. Ed, quietly, was peeping through the crack in the door. He was stunned. That sound he and Al heard wasn't a dog, but instead a chimera, half dog, half-. Inhumanity. He thought he had seen the last of it. But no. Not another one. There are still more people like Tucker. To think that he would use people to make a talking chimera. But now, now there was another like him. The guy in the room was utterly disgusting. With his bleached white lab coat, his scraggly black hair, and his blood stained hands and face. His lips were maliciously grinning.

The chimera which had been growling was gruesome. The half dog, half _human _creature stood by the man. It looked dark, black, and ominous. It looked obviously terrified of the man. And I wouldn't blame it, the man was frightening.

_"Another failure, well now we need a new specimen."_

_ 'What the hell?' _Ed thought, still appalled by _that_ man.

_"Will you help me?" _The man turned to the door, looking at it with his bloodied face. Ed could now tell that the man had blue eyes, but they didn't look sane. Ed could feel his heart race. Al just stood there, looking at Ed's horrified face.

"Brother?"

"Al, run!"

Ed turned around, grabbed Al by the arm, and started running like crazy back down the extensive hall. _'Damn, no doors!' _Ed screamed in mind. How the hell are they gonna get away? The man in the room didn't run after them, and the grin he spread across his lips made Ed even more uneasy. But Ed didn't stop running.

Ed now thought, _'Well, at least now I can make a report for Colonel Bastard.' _

Ed and Al were running as fast as they could, and even though Ed had short legs, he ran at a velocious speed. Ed couldn't erase the vivid pictures of the man from his mind, his nasty grin. The words he said, _"Will you help me?"_ echoed in his mind. Ricocheting in his brain. Ed just shut his eyes, trying to use the darkness to elude those thoughts. But a sudden jerking made him open his eyes.

Now he knew that the man had accomplices. And they weren't scrawny and weak. They held Ed brutally, _without_ any mercy.

"AL!" was all Ed managed to say before they had covered his mouth. They had trouble with Al. Al was bigger than them, although they were buff. He was able to hold them back for a while, until reinforcements came. That's when they got him.

Ed and Al were both tied up, held against their own will. Inside a room just as messy as the room upstairs and the hallway. But it wasn't messy with papers and notes. The papers and notes were neat and stacked on the table there and the cabinets that were open. That surprised the brothers. This one room which they were being held captive in was the only one that seemed tidy, aside from the wrappers, dust, and trash that was all over the place.

"My my my, what do we have here, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" That man said in a deep voice, looking at Al.

Now that ticked Ed off, as a frustration mark appeared on his forehead.

"No you bastard! Me!" Ed yelled despite the pain from the tight ropes binding him and Al.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Elric," That man said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and untie these ropes!" Ed yelled.

"Now, you know I can't do that," That man said, spreading a smirk across his red face, "You're an important specimen to me."

**A.N.: You like it so far, was it a cliffhanger, hope so! **_***Evil grin appears on author***_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Just shut up and untie these ropes!" Ed yelled._

_"Now, you know I can't do that," That man said, spreading a smirk across his red face, "You're an important specimen to me."_

Ed just sat there, eyeing the man. Fear beginning to start. _'What did he mean by that?' _Ed pondered. That's when it hit him. The blood, the chimeras, the transmutations. It was obvious what this man was. This man, standing before him and Al, was another like him. Another like Tucker.

Now all that fear which had begun to fill him, was now turning to hate. Hate which was directed at this man. This _ghastly_ man. This heartless man who had the nerve to kill humans, turn them into chimeras, and have no heart for the victim, which he so casually killed in his transmutations. This man which stood in front of him, was as _sick _as they get.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ed yelled, demanding.

"You'll find out soon," The man said leaving, waving.

That was it. The man left, leaving Ed and Al behind, tied up in an uncomfortable position. In the dark. He knew he was gonna have it. Mustang was gonna lecture him about how he screwed up. _'Got yourself caught again, what am I going to do with you, Fullmetal?'_ Ed thought using Mustang's voice in his head.

It was a good long couple of hours before that man came back. And in those couple of hours, Ed began to strategize a plan. It was idiotic, and a long shot, but it was worth a shot. If he didn't try, he was certain something injurious was going to happen to either him or Al.

When those couple of hours were up, that man showed up. He was now clean. His blood stained hands and face was now clear. His flawless face loomed over Ed's. He could now tell, and clarify, that that man was clearly mental. The smirk swept on his face made Ed uneasy. The way he looked at him with his beady eyes. The way he venomously laughed as he saw Ed's panic stricken face.

"My my, what's gotten you so uneasy?" He asked still grinning, immorally.

"Why would you care," Ed shot back, "Seeing how you tied us up here."

"Well why shouldn't I care?" That man replied, "You are a very significant specimen to us." "After all, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your _little brother_, now would you?"

Ed bit his lip. _'Damn you!'_ Ed contemplated.

"You better not lay a finger on him!" Ed demanded, scared what the man would do.

The man walked over to Alphonse, taking off his helmet to reveal his blood seal. Attempting to taunt Ed. And it worked. Ed was furious as he span around Al's head on the piece of hair attached to it.

"You put that back now!" Ed yelled, now enraged by that man's actions.

"I'll put it back, if you agree to help me with a little project I have?" That man replied, "What do you say, it's equivalent exchange, right?"

"Like hell it is!" Ed screamed, "I'm not gonna help you with your damn project, so just untie us!"

"Now now, there's no reason to get feisty," That man replied, smirking at Ed's little outburst, "But if you won't comply, things will get ugly."

The man set Alphonse's head down started towards him, looking inside the armor. He put a finger towards the blood seal. Alphonse tensed, along with Ed.

"I'm pretty sure you know what this is," The man said, his smile faded, "And you know what will happen if it breaks. So I suggest you accept my offer, or your brother pays the ultimate price, his life."

The man's smirk came back as he saw Ed speechless. Ed looked completely harmless. His head facing the ground, looking desperate for the man to stop. The man laughed. He felt superior towards the little runt.

"So your answer?" The man said, enjoying his himself.

"…," Ed was silent, "Fine…."

Alphonse was stunned by his Brother's decision. He was completely appalled. _'Why would Brother say yes?' _Alphonse thought. He knew Ed would try his best to protect him. But his was completely out of the question.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"Al, I'm sorry, but…, I just don't want to lose you," Ed said, trying to muster up a smile, "I'll be fine, promise."

"But Ed-"

"Well, I guess that settles things," The man interrupted, "I'll set things up for you."

With that said, he left the partially clean room, not once letting his smile die down. He felt good about himself. He actually got The Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, to agree to his insidious deal. Yes, he certainly is one to be afraid of. As he went down the lengthen hallway, his only successful chimera following right behind. He laughed as went down the hallway. Going back to his lab to prep things up for The Fullmetal Alchemist's appointment.

**A.N.: SPECIAL THANKS TO: Gabumon Noodles. She finally updated her story, one of my favorites, in a long time. So I thought, the fans of this story must hate waiting too. So I updated a day after my last update. Hope you enjoyed it. And for your information, The man is an original character by me.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Brother!" Al said, dismayed.

"Al, keep your voice down," Ed demanded, trying to get Al to be quiet.

"But Brother," Al implored.

"Al, shhh," Ed said.

Al just sat there; quiet as an emotionless suit of armor can be in a dire situation, as Ed fumbled with the ropes. While Ed's mind went on and on, spinning from thought to thought. _'Whew, that was a close one. If he continued, I don't know what I would do.'_ Ed mused. If that man continued to fumble around with Al's blood seal, Ed would be torn, he probably wouldn't be able to cope. Ed sighed, relieved. His plan almost failed, it was extremely risky, but at least nothing catastrophic had happened to the brothers.

Ed kept grabbling at the rope. But no matter how long he kept messing around with it, it didn't come loose. That aggravated Ed, as a frustration mark appeared on his head.

"Hey Al, you think can untie these ropes?" Ed inquired, in a hushed tone.

"….so…, you didn't mean it?" Al asked, sounding hopeful.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"About agreeing to the man?"

"No, you actually thought I agreed? I just wanted to get him away from you, Al"

"Sorry,"

"Its okay, can you try to undo these ropes?"

"Sure,"

Al tried at the ropes, twisting, turning, and even writhing the ropes. He tried and tried and tried. But nothing changed. The man's accomplices really knew how to tie a rope, securely and firmly. And in an uncomfortable way. Al gave up, putting up a fight, but to avail. There was no way he and Ed could get out of these ropes. Even if they combined their strengths, it wouldn't loosen up.

"I can't," Al said.

"It's ok," Ed said.

Ed tried to think of something else. They had to get away. It was either that or the man would do something graphic and lurid to either him or Al. Al was moderately safe for now. If Ed didn't of something to get them out of here, he knew this time the man would show no mercy. And he might really lose Al. Time was ticking and he didn't know how long until the man came back. Ed sweat dropped.

Then it hit him. They didn't need to untie the ropes, if they just cooperated and worked together, they could slip out the abandoned house. But it wasn't really 'abandoned'. All they had to do was stand up and walk around to the corner. They would slip out of the door and get away from this madman that held them captive. What they would do get in a standing-position, and walk towards it. The way they were fasten restricted movement severely. But Ed's determination, and pride, was tested and at stake.

"Hey Al, can you stand up?" Ed asked, sure of his plan.

"Why?" Al asked, now curious.

"We're gonna get out of here, before that bastard and company get back."

"But what's your plan?"

"Since we can't get these ropes undone, we're going to have to escape the way we came from."

"But won't there be guards?"

"Yeah, so we'll just kick their asses!"

"Ok," Al said, agreeing to stand up.

The armor made clanking noises as he made his way to stand up. Trying his best to get out of the sitting position he was currently in and had been in for three consecutive hours. He made his way up, attempting to stand up. Ed was also trying, but a sudden lift got him baffled. He looked down to see his feet were suspended in the air. Then he looked back to see Al now standing. He looked back at his feet **(1).**

"Ok, I'm up, now-, Brother?" Al asked confused.

"Damn it, I'm _really_ short!" Ed screeched.

"Uh, Brother?"

Ed was sulking and cursing under his breath. He took it awfully hard to accept the truth. The truth. He was actually…_short. 'No, it can't be true! It just can't! No, damn it!'_ Ed mused, rather depressively. He always resented when people called him small or pipsqueak. But now he was starting to see the truth. The truth of how harsh reality is.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asked, worried how Ed got so depressed rather quickly.

"Damn it," Ed said, barely keeping it audible.

"Brother?"

"…..huh, Al?"

"Brother, why are you so sad?"

"Uh…, no reason!"

Ed's face flushed with embarrassment, and anger. _'Had Al heard that?' _Ed speculated, he hoped not!

"Could you just…..uh…..bend over a bit?" Ed asked, face still red.

"Sure, why?" Al asked, still confound.

"Just bend over!"

"Ok!"

Al did as he was told, or rather forced. He bent over like Ed had asked. Leaning back, little by little. Inching closer to the floor.

"That's good enough Al," Ed said, feet now touching the floor, just by the tip of his toes. He knew Al would support the rest of his body. So he didn't worry. And he stopped just about right so that way Al wouldn't topple over.

They went towards the door, Ed in the lead and Al on the back. Ed creaked open the door, put his blond head out to look around for guards. He looked to the right and to the left. Squinting, just to be positive. He sighed out of relief, no guards in sight. Which meant his plan could be a success. The brothers made their way out to the left, the direction where the secret passageway was. Hoping not to get caught.

**A.N.s: I actually think they were in character. I mean we all know Ed, he would try to escape. Even after the enemy knows his weakness. Please tell me they were in character for you please! And on to more **_**important **_**things, was it awesome?**

**(1) – I can imagine a line like the ones on paper where it says 'cut here' blinking as Ed looked at his feet and compared it's suspenseness in the air with his height when Al stood up. They were tied back to back if that confused you.**


	5. Chapter 5

They trekked back from where they came. Slowly, but cautiously. Making their way to the exit. All the while, Ed's heart thumping, beating loudly in his ears. He knew if they did not escape fortunately, one of them might not come back. Ed cared little about what would happen to him. It was Al he was concerned about. He would gladly sacrifice his life for Al's, like he did back on the day of the human transmutation. He hoped for Al's sake, that it was him who took the pain, not Al.

They advanced further down the hallway. Making critical decisions. One fallacious choice, they would be walking into the direction of the worst possible outcome, and maybe even death. Since it was just one prolix hallway without any doors, they didn't have to make turns. But the downside is that if the guards did come back for an encore, they would be nowhere to hide a giant suit of armor, but Ed was ok. After all, he was…._short._

They did trip a couple of times, with Al landing on top of Ed. And it was a pain in the ass, especially for the runt. And he couldn't even rub his back from the pain, meaning it would last for the whole time they were in the house. Ed just sighed. And extended down the hall.

The floor boards continued to creak, and Al's clanking as well, but not as powerful before, which the brothers were grateful for. They kept the same slow pace; still looking for any guards that might be on the lookout. Looking to right and left, again, for any signs of life that posed a threat towards them. When all seemed lifeless and safe, they continued, heading for the way out of this madman's corridors.

A small growl echoed through the halls, stopping the brothers in their tracks. That same low tone growl, that was full of anger and fear. It all sounded familiar, as it resounded in their minds, leaving a shudder that went down their spines. Of course it sounded familiar, they had only heard it a couple of hours ago. That sound, which made their fears rise, was the same sound heard when they first saw that lunatic. That lunatic who attempted chimera transmutations, the same thing that took the lives of countless souls. Leaving behind their loved ones, and a bloodied, unrecognizable body, which was the result of the failed transmutation.

All the fear that was bottled and thrown out, was now starting to come back, along with Ed's worst nightmare.

"Trying to escape," A voice had said, rather humorously, "Now that wasn't a part of our deal."

It was _him._

"And to think I let your brother go," The man ominously replied, "Maybe I should have killed him back then."

Ed looked around everywhere franticly. His sweat dropping. He couldn't see the man. That last statement he said made Ed queasy. A fearful sensation began to overtake him. He didn't know why, but whenever _this_ _man, _this man supposedly near him, watching his movements, made him feel oppressive, and inferior. It's like a game of cat and mouse, and Ed was the mouse, falling for the cat's tricks.

"Come on out and show yourself! You coward!" Ed yelled, hiding his arising panic.

"So I'm the coward you say?" The man replied rather comical, all the while laughing.

Ed bit his lip. Hoping pain would stop his fear from showing. The last thing he needed was for the enemy to see him in such a vulnerable state. He could feel Al shifting on his back, also tensing at what the man said previously. _'Damn, this is not good; I have to get out of here!' _Ed mused. Trying his hardest to think of a plan. But to no avail. He was stumped. He couldn't get out of this predicament.

Then the growling came back, quite louder than before. Like the sound was creeping up on them. The laughing from the man also came closer. Slowly, the sounds merged, making Ed tense even more. He bit his lip harder, drawing blood this time. The blood seeping through his teeth and onto the floor, dripping.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" The man finally said, ceasing his laughter, "I thought you were the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People? Yet here you are, trembling like a lost puppy. I expected so much more from you. What a shame."

"Shut the hell up! And don't come closer!" Ed yelled, fear showing clear as day on his face.

"Well why not?" "We did have an agreement, didn't we? Or did you decide to cancel? You know what would happen if you didn't comply, should I refresh your memory?"

Ed couldn't bear it, as he saw the man come out of the shadows, nearing Alphonse.

"Don't touch him!" Ed screamed, desperate for the man to stop yet again. It was déjà vu.

Ed just watched in horror as he saw him take off Al's head and put his finger towards the blood seal yet again. Tears emerged from the corner of Ed's eyes. He couldn't lose Alphonse again. He _wouldn't _be able to handle it.

"Just leave him alone!" Ed screamed, "I'll do what you want, just…..let my brother go!"

"I'm glad you see it my way," The man replied, "So I take it that you'll comply?"

"Yes….."

**A.N.s: I'm so sad right now, even though I wrote it. It stilled touched me. I hope you like it! Just don't short out your computer with tears.**


	6. Chapter 6

The man cut the rope, separating the pipsqueak and armor, surprising the Elrics dramatically. Making Al fall on his petite, pint-sized older brother. The pain was intense, causing the older brother to yelp in pain. But this pain, the pain he felt now, was nothing compared to what he was about to go through. The agonizing, immense, strainful pain of Al crashing down on him was _nothing._ Something even more damaging was going to happen to him, and he knew it.

Al's helmet was still on the floor, and the man's finger still towards the blood seal. The man waited for a lengthy amount of time, leaning on Alphonse, All the while grinning. Making sure Ed didn't go back on his word yet again. When he was sure Ed wouldn't fight back, he pulled back his finger slowly, taunting Ed slightly. He then felt his smirk coming back rather quickly, as he saw Ed's watery eyes.

But as soon as Ed felt the tiniest bit of hope for Al, the man binded him with another rope, propping him on his shoulders. Ed knew that even though Al couldn't feel physical pain, he could feel mental pain. Ed knew that was what Al was going through right now. The pain of seeing your elder brother agree to the enemy's illusory plan, the same one who you admired, the same one who gave up his arm for you. Al was incredulous to the whole idea. Ed wasn't like that. Only when it came to him.

The man started down the hall, turned back and looked at me with his superior, Amestrian blue eyes, that weren't sane at all.

"Well, what's the holdup?" the man began, smirking, "You _do_ care what happens to your brother, don't you?"

Ed complied without a reply. He couldn't risk anything, not with the enemy holding Al as blackmail. He just couldn't. The man felt rather proud of himself. This time he was coercing the Fullmetal Alchemist. Making him cry. Making Hero of the People at his mercy. Now all he had to do was the _experiment_.

His atrocious laugh echoing in the corridor, made Ed tense up, completely. They went down what seemed like an endless hall. For Ed, it was like an eternity. All he could think about was _'Please don't hurt him, please! He's all I have left!'_ His mind pondered through that thought, all the man wanted was him, right? But if not, he would take the agony and torture that Al would have to go through. Not hesitating for even a nanosecond, even if it meant his death.

They arrived back at the room which they were previously held captive in. He crashed Al down into the table with the handwritten notes, knocking them down. The papers scattered on every inch of the room, making it as sloppy as the hallway. The man wasn't showing any bit of mercy, as he saw Ed react to what he had done to Al.

"Al!" Ed yelled, worried about his safety.

"Shall we move on?" The man replied in an ominous tone, smirking, "We don't have time to spare."

Ed could only curse under his breath, muttering slowly and quietly so the man wouldn't do any further farm to Al. Ed thought he would just leave Al unattended, but no. He had his goons, goons armed with weapons. They looked even stronger than Major Armstrong. The horrible shudder went down his spine, but the thought went to his head. He felt hopeless. He actually thought they had a chance, a spark of hope. But all that had vanished. All because of this _one man._ The same one who knew his weakness, the weakness that could kill Al.

He had to abide. There was no turning back. He _had_ to go through this. He could imagine Mustang's voice, _'You've gotten yourself into trouble again. What the hell am I going to do with you Fullmetal?' _

Ed shook his head, hoping to get that thought out of his head. But sadly, nothing like that ever worked. He could feel the tears sting back. He couldn't hold them back, they had to go loose. But not in front of the enemy. Not only would the man use this against him, but Ed would _never_ let it go. He held them back forcefully. The fear on his face was crystal clear.

Ed followed the man back to the place he first saw his insane, bloodified face. His mental face, the blood on the floor, splattered on his bleach white lab coat. The lifeless victim's body on the floor. Unrecognizable and stained red. The tears were slowly coming out, but he held them back. Now just wasn't the time for them.

He felt a sharp affliction in his shoulder blade. The one where his automail was connected. It burned and ached. The pain, it was severe and intense, nothing could compare this torture to anything else, not even the Colonel. Then Ed fell to his knees holding his shoulder blade. A drizzle of blood seeping out onto Ed's hand.

"What the hell was that for!" Ed yelled at the man, still in agony.

"Just a little something," The man replied, "After all, I can't have you dying on me. Now can I?"

His shoulder spread the pain throughout his body and down his back. That's when the numbness came. The anguish stopped. Then something hit him. The man had opiated him. His consciousness was slowly drifting. He could feel something hit him on the forehead. Then he realized he had collapsed on the rigid concrete floor. He was too drugged to even realize the immense blood creeping out of his head and adding to the red already on the floor. To tired to care about anything, except Al. He could see nothing as his head went blank, only the pitch blackness of his eyelids.

**A.N.s: Sorry this took a little longer than my usual update. I just hope it made you feel either queasy or sad, or something else pertaining to sadness. Please enjoy. And the next chapter is something you have been waiting for! **


	7. Chapter 7

Al was trying desperately to get free from the tight ropes that restrained him, only to fail in the attempt. He wanted to stop Ed from making a rash decision. But to no avail, the ropes held him sturdy. He just noticed all the papers around the room he was held captive. It was once a nice and tidy room. But when the man had crashed him, he knocked down all the papers. Al did wonder what the papers were for, but he had to help Ed.

But all his struggling just made things worse as he tumbled down onto the floor. He landed face first, but due to him not having a physical body prone to pain, he didn't yelp in pain. Al thought it was meaningless, no matter how hard he continued, he couldn't get loose. He had to come up with a plan other than pure strength. He mused, hoping to come up with a plan. Ed was making impulsive choices, and he couldn't lose him no matter the situation. He just couldn't.

If Al was going to come up with a plan, he had better do it fast. He made a choice to look at the papers for any ideas that might help him; it was the only thing he could get assistance from. He rummaged through it trying to locate a paper that could give a hint about his current situation, but looking at the papers made him feel worse. _Especially _the last one. _"Chimera Transmutations." _

Just looking at it made Al even more dismayed, edgy, and fearful for the worst. He couldn't let Ed become a chimera. He couldn't. Not after what happened to Nina. And now it was Ed's turn. Ed's turn for possible death and misery. Al made a promise to himself to get Ed his limbs back, but not while Ed's a chimera. He didn't care about his body at the moment; he cared about getting Ed out of this predicament and back to normal, limbs and all.

Al was now trying to get free again, because Ed _couldn't _get turned into a chimera. He had to try and stop the man before it was too late.

The man laughed ominously. The man watched as Ed writhed in pain, even while unconscious. The blood trickled down out of his shoulder and onto the red pavement. Stinging, burning, _throbbing_. Even out of consciousness, the pain swept in his body and made him ail. His small scar festered, and bled through his black shirt and signature red coat, making it noticeable. The man didn't seem to care one bit, glad that the Fullmetal Alchemist was now ready to go under the transmutation.

The man drew off Ed's jacket and threw it on the floor, away from the transmutation circle, which was soon about to be activated. And threw his limp and frail body on the circle. Ed made a moan in pain, but the man ignored it as he was preparing. The man smirked wide, having a good feeling, while Ed was having a bad one.

The man went to the side of the lab and went to the cages. Pulling out a young black cat. It looked so weak and helpless. Crying out for it's mom to come. The fearfulness in its voice. Feeble, small, defenseless, and alone. The man carelessly tossed it onto Ed. The cat meowing as it laid on Ed, scratching with its nails at him.

"Looks like I'm set," The man said, grinning in delight, "Just don't die yet, runt."

The man pressed his hands together, with the echoing, and slapped them on the transmutation circle. Showing no signs of backing out or stopping. Continuing on further without mercy. Feeling positive, knowing the man will succeed. The affliction jerking Ed to consciousness. The pain intensifying, leaving no trace as to getting pleasant. The agony, throbbing, and the torment, all which made the Hero of the People scream as the pain swept in. Taking his entire body in the trip. It felt more baneful than anything; it was on par with human transmutation, maybe even more baleful.

The only thing heard was Ed's fearful screaming in agony. Al could even hear, making him tense up and despair. He was too late. All Al could hope for was that Ed didn't die on him yet. Not until he fulfilled his promise. Not just yet. _'Brother…' _

The ache didn't die out. It continued to burn and sting as the cat and Ed slowly become one with each other. The man, not once, lifted his hands, enjoying the pain and suffering he was causing to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He smirked and grinned endlessly, much like how Truth smirked when he saw Ed's panic stricken face. The blue light from the transmutation was dying out, and the man leisurely backed away. Ed moaned and wailed in pain. Even from the constant pain, he managed to slowly open his eyes.

"Well, at least you didn't die on me," The man began, obviously grinning, "It would have been bad for your brother."

_'Al!'_ Ed got up, but fell back down onto the pavement. Just adding to the immense and severe pain his body was currently in.

Something was different with Ed. _Very _different. You could barely, just barely recognize him. With his new features that is. Black cat ears, twitching at any sudden sound. A black cat tail stuck in his pants. Black hair roots, dimming his golden hair. Sharp, fanglike teeth, that were relatively short. And his _new _height.

Ed just groaned at the pain he was in, not realizing what had just happened to him. Now Mustang's gonna get a report, but probably not as detailed to _everything _that had happened_._

**A.N.s: Sorry for the longer than usual update! So, tell me your reaction, I know it was awhile before Ed turned into a chimera, but that's just the beginning!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Al was forcefully trying to undo the ropes that binded him. Trying to find some way out of his predicament. He had to help Ed. That fearful scream that Al heard made him feel guilty. He should be the one getting tortured, not Ed. It was his fault the man used him to blackmail Ed into doing something he didn't want to do, and something that could _possibly _kill Ed. Al kept struggling with the ropes. Doing everything to get free and to get to Ed. He just couldn't let the man hurt his brother anymore. Al would _not _be able to cope if Ed were…. No, he didn't want to think about _that_ possibility. His goal right now was to get the ropes undone and assist Ed.

Ed moaned and yelped in agony. The pain from the transmutation and the fall he took to the red stained concrete floor was extremely excruciating, causing him pain on every inch of his body. Until he screeched in pain from a sudden lurching in the air, causing even more pain. He could barely look up, eyes still closed, his _ears_ held down. The man laughed like a lunatic, cheerful that he could see Ed's body language more clearly, all while holding Ed by his golden braid. When he saw Ed, he gained great pleasure from his affliction, smirking at what he had caused, the immense pain and suffering _the man _had caused. It made the man extremely happy and proud to what he had accomplished.

"Well look here, you _aren't_ dead," The man said, _really _full of himself, "You must be lucky, I guess."

The response the man got back was a low growl, full of fear and dread. The man, just barely holding back his excitement, replied back with a smile. The man was enjoying himself to the fullest. And to please himself even more, he dropped Ed on the floor. While Ed clenched his stomach for the fall he took.

"Well I suppose I should treat you with painkillers before something catastrophic happens to your body system," The man said, "Who knows how you'll be able to handle it."

Ed curled up into a ball, clenching his pain-ridden stomach. He couldn't stand the ache, but he knew Al was going through something even worse. Ed couldn't let Al worry about him any more than he already did. Al would only feel guiltier, and Ed didn't want Al to feel that way. He could only suck it up and go along with whatever the man had planned for him, for Al. He had to do it for Al, no matter what. He had to protect his little brother at any cost.

The man went out of the lab, walking across the stained red floor. Only to come back later with a bottle of what Ed assumed was the painkillers. The horrid drug only made Ed feel more uncomfortable and uneasy than before the transmutation. Causing his stomach to turn and knot more, the queasiness did not leave. He could hardly keep his golden eyes from closing. They stung from the pain, and then glazed over; leaving him in the darkness that was his mind.

Ed was now submerged into a world full of ominous nightmares. Nightmares that made him feel hopeless and fearful for the worst. But not for him, for Al. Ed had to endure anything that came his way. Anything the man had planned for him. He tossed and turned from the nightmares, despite the afflicting pain. But he could take it. Knowing that if he had the strength to continue, Al would be safe. And that was all Ed needed. For Al to be safe.

The man came back, pills and a glass of water in hand. The man smiled. Sprawled out on the blood-stained floor was the Fullmetal Alchemist, clenching his stomach with his automail arm. He began to walk over to the pipsqueak, deep in his thoughts. His mind was going over everything that had happened so far, and he grinned. Ed was the first _successful_ one he made, and that made him fill with delight. The man made his way to Ed, pulling him up violently by the back of his black shirt, shaking him awake, ending his nightmares. It's not that the man didn't enjoy seeing him in the pain of his own feverish nightmares. More rather he couldn't let him die, for the time being. Even out of fear.

Ed slowly opened his eyes, only to see the man put the pills in front of his face, looking at him with his insane blue eyes, sending chills down his spine.

"I would suggest you take the pills," The man began, ominously, "That is if you want to be alive for your little brother."

Ed tensed, his _ears _went lower, and he spread a face of anger. _'Damn you!' _Ed cursed in his mind. But he obliged, swallowing the pills and taking the glass of water. Trying to do whatever the man told him. Because he knew the man would go for Al next, and that _wasn't _going to happen. Not as long as Ed was there to take the agony for him.

The man set Ed down softly on the floor. The man didn't need to add to the injuries. After all, Ed had to be alive. The man began to chuckle while watching Ed trying to position himself upward, using the wall as support. But he only slid down, leaving a trickle of blood on the wall from his previous shot to his right shoulder blade, instead of falling. _'Damn it! Why do I hurt so much? What did he do to me!' _Ed contemplated, still holding his stomach like he was going to barf.

Ed did begin to shift around in his black leather pants. He felt uncomfortable as he began to move around. He pulled out something from his leather black pants that looked like a black, velvety tail. At first, he thought it was a loose thread. But when he tried pulling on it, there was a sudden lurching on his bottom. Making him wonder, _'What the hell?' _That's when he noticed it was connected to him on his bottom. _'Oh no,' _He tried to contemplate over why this _thing _was attached to him. Maybe a prank by that man, but that was highly, maybe completely, impossible. He's not the type of villain who would do that. Ed gasped. _'The Transmutation!' _

Ed has yet to see his whole appearance, Al has yet to get the ropes undone, and Mustang has yet to laugh at Ed. But let's save that for the future, shall we?

**A.N.s: Was it rushed? I felt like it was rushed. Tell me what you think. I think there were a **_**little**_** OOC, but not by much. And FYI, I'm **_**trying**_** to take it slow because I want you to be in suspense. Did it work?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N.s: PLEASE time yourself on how long it takes you to read one chapter, your answer might change how long one chapter is! PLEASE!**_

_'What the hell! What is this! What did that bastard do to me?' _Ed thought. He was getting more confused by the second. He didn't know what it was, or what he should do. All he knew was that this tail-like thing was attached to him for some reason. A reason he couldn't quite figure out, except that it might have something to do with his pain, and the transmutation. All he did was stare at it like it was interesting, which it was, but… he looked at it like he had gone crazy, which only resulted for the man to smile softly.

The pain did diminish quite considerably, due to the painkillers. And this time, Ed managed to stay up, but still had to use the wall for support, considering the fact that his automail was uneven now. Winry would have to fix it, but Ed wouldn't let her. After all, if she saw him this way, a wrench to the head would be predicable. But we still have to wait for Ed to notice what has happened to him. And see his reaction towards it. But we all know how Ed vs. Winry battles end, so it won't be surprising.

"Looks like the painkillers are taking an effect." The man said, "How do you feel? Nauseous? Sick? Dizzy?"

_'What the? Why does he care? He did this to me?' _Ed thought over. Then he looked back at _his _tail, and back at the man. And then he figured it out.

"Did you…do…this?" Ed panted out, gesturing to the string stuck to his bottom.

"Yes," The man replied, rather happily.

Ed grew angry. Not only did the man do that to him, but he felt proud of it, while Ed was in agony.

"Damn it," Ed cursed.

"Now now, cursing won't help you," The man instructed.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled, but was too late.

Ed immediately shut up after that, even though he finished his sentence. He couldn't believe what he heard. That wasn't his voice, it was, but not his usual pitch. Something quite on par with a cat's screech. Ed felt a flush of embarrassment run over his cheeks. He yelled it out, and in front of the enemy.

The man chuckled softly. His work was exquisite, a small body, feminine-like voice, and cat features. It was humorous, and beautiful, to the man's view. But to Ed, it was hell. Pain, uncomfortable, and numbness swept him over. He could bear it, but to an extent. It wasn't like he was a god; he was just a simple human. A human that had to go through pain at times like these.

Ed still kept his face in anger, with the hint of fear and embarrassment. What was the man going to do next? Another transmutation? Or something that will knock Ed of his feet, literally?

Ed would take more injuries if another transmutation took place on him, so that option was crossed out. That left the knocking off his feet option left. _'What was the man going to do?'_ That was all Ed could think about, as possibilities came to his mind, although there weren't pleasant.

"Well, at least the human part came out dominant," The man said after an awkward amount of silence.

_'Human part? What the hell does he mean by that?' _Ed contemplated. And his mind went black at one thought. The transmutation had something to do with it. It had to. What else was there for a reason? But if it did, what other changes happened to him? All he knew of was the tail at his butt. Then his instinct reaction came. He licked his teeth, and felt that they had gotten sharper, noticeably. Then his flesh hand reached for his head, searching for anything unusual. And as his hand slid down the side of his head, he felt the same velvety hair as on his tail, which led to a conclusion. He was a chimera.

But he quickly doubted himself, and that he wasn't a chimera. He couldn't be one. Why would he be one? Not one rational explanation, so he sighed, relieved he figured it out. But then he remembered the assignment Colonel Bastard gave him. _There was an outbreak of chimeras, and many of the locals had gone missing. _What could he say now to convince himself otherwise? He _was _a chimera. That's all he could be. But Ed refused to believe it.

The man saw how confused Ed was, so he brought a handheld mirror, and held it in front of Ed. It took awhile before Ed came back to reality and not his thoughts. And when he saw himself, he freaked out. Not like a girl freaks out because of a broken nail, he isn't like that, but he was feeling that way on the inside. His stomach turning as his _ears _twitched at the sight, _his _sight. Then memories of Tucker and Nina flooded into his mind as he remembered what Tucker did to Nina and Alexander. The same had been done to him. But fortunately, he was luckier than Nina. But it still brought him sadness.

"Hmm," The man said smirking all the while, "Are you done?"

Ed didn't reply, he was utterly shocked. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

_'How could this happen to me?' _Ed wondered, _'Mustang's never gonna let me live this down. Oh man, How's Al gonna react? He's always wanted a cat, though.'_

"I'll take that as a yes," The man replied while proceeding to put the mirror away, leaving time for Ed to come up with a reason to explain to Al why he was going to wear his hood for the first time since he got his coat.

_**A.N.s: Okay, I know it was SUPER-OOBER of a long wait, but I had writer's block and my internet's down. So I asked my friend to update it. Thank you to **__**Rivers of Angelic Roses**__** for giving me the idea that you didn't come up with. So this chapter is in dedication of my friend who helped me get through writer's block because we made a promise to watch each other's favorite shows(her's is Vampire Diaries, check it out!) and we watched FullMetal Alchemist(first anime adoption) in computers on Friday the whole class period! Which helped a lot, to **__**Rivers of Angelic Roses, **__**for the idea, and nuttyjigs for the critique. **_

_**No reviews if you don't want to, but they are appreciated. Thanks and bye! **___


	10. Author's Note

Dear Readers, I know it's been a long time, but I won't be continuing this story. I am sincerely sorry, but I can't find the motivation or inspiration to continue it any longer. I will be putting this story up for adoption if anyone wants it. First come, first served, that's the rule. And if nobody wants it, I will delete this story in two (2) weeks time. Again, I'm sorry, but that's how it will be. Sincerely, KimiUzumaki


	11. Important Note

Dear Readers, Anime Lover 3593 has adopted How Could This Happen To Me? and will be doing a rewrite of this story. I am terribly sorry to all those who have patiently waited for an update, but luckily this kind author will be continuing the story. So look to Anime Lover 3593 for a new version which will be updated. I am sorry again, but hopefully you understand. Thank you.


End file.
